


You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

by KissMeDeadly



Series: Song Verse [1]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeDeadly/pseuds/KissMeDeadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song 'You shouldn't kiss me like this unless you mean it like that By Toby Keith. Katie drags Reid to Casey and Alison's wedding only to abandon him for Chris. So what happens when Luke invites him for a spin around the dance floor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

Reid sat near the food as he watched all the couples dancing, particularly he watched Katie dance with Doogie. He rolled his eyes; Katie had dragged him to the second attempt of Baby Hughes and that nurse, and then just left him when Doogie asked her to dance. Katie had told him that the first attempt had ended in gunfire and infidelity.

He finished his wine as he contemplated leaving. Standing up, suddenly Luke appeared in front of him.

"Leaving already, Dr. Oliver?" Luke asked.

"No, I thought I'd try my feet on the dance floor." Reid said, rolling his eyes. He pulled his jacket off the back of the chair.

"Huh, now you're reading my mind." Luke said, smiling. Something inside Reid melted. He inwardly grimaced, he'd been trying (and failing) to ignore what Katie called 'his thing for Luke'. He turned around to walk out of the club when what Luke said finally sunk in; he spun around to look at Luke.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"I had come over here to ask you if you'd like to dance." Luke said, looking somehow unsure and confident at the same time.

Reid narrowed his eyes.

"Have you lost your mind?" Reid asked.

"What's the matter Dr. Oliver? Afraid you'll ruin your reputation if you actually have fun?" Luke joked.

"First of all, what makes you think I'd have fun dancing with you? Second of all, won't the love of your life mind you dancing with another man or is he on another date with someone who isn't you?" Reid asked snidely, pushing past where Luke had stepped in front of him. He stopped dead when he felt Luke's hand on his arm, and subsequently the spark of electricity that had every nerve in his body standing at attention.

"To answer your questions, yes I think you would have fun dancing with me. I happen to be a very good dancer and it doesn't really matter as Noah and I are broken up, have been for a while." Luke said. Then, "Come on Dr. Oliver." Luke's hand slid down his arm until his warm palm was wrapped around Reid's, and then he tugged.

"Come on." Reid reluctantly let himself be lead to the dance floor. Luke pulled him to the middle of the dance floor before pulling him closer. They started out in a classic ballroom hold. Reid wondered how he knew that, and then remembered. He cursed Katie and her ballroom dance show obsession. Luke took the lead, effortlessly twirling them around the dance floor.

Soon they had danced through several songs and though he'd never admit it he was having fun. When the slow song started, Reid expected Luke to let him go, instead, Luke released Reid's hand, moving his now free hand to Reid's waist and pulled him even closer until their chests touched. Following suit, Reid wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and put his cheek to Luke's. Luke would probably tease him about this endlessly, especially after the argument he'd put up about dancing with Luke in the first place but at this moment he didn't really give a damn. Luke was pressed up against him in all the right places and Reid was going to savor it.

Somehow they'd ended up dancing near Katie and Doogie. When Katie noticed him she just smiled knowingly, having guessed about Reid's 'thing' for Luke a few weeks back. Just before Reid's eyes drifted closed, Doogie spotted him and just stared in shock.

"Having fun yet?" Luke whispered in his ear. Reid's eyes snapped open, and he pulled his head back to look Luke in the eyes. Luke's eyes where a dark chocolate color, damn near black, smoldering with desire that caused Reid to freeze like a deer in headlights. Before Reid realized what Luke was doing, he had leaned in and brushed their lips together for a way too brief moment before pulling away.

"How about now, Reid?" Luke asked, smiling slyly. Reid didn't hear a word Luke said. It felt like he'd been hit by lighting. He licked his lips, tasting something that could only be distinctly Luke. His mind went a mile a minute – all these crazy thoughts about maybe having a chance with Luke, but that wasn't possible, was it? Reid had heard the Luke and Noah story more times than he cared to. They were destined to get back together, weren't they?

Reid was pulled from his thoughts when Luke's lips brushed against his again. This time the kiss deepened. Reid finally broke away from Luke's mouth when he heard an odd assortment of gasps, "awws" and clapping. Looking around, Reid realized that everybody had stopped dancing, and were standing around gawking at him and Luke. Then he realized that the music had stopped, and he and Luke were still spinning around. It seemed that Luke came to this realization around the same time because he suddenly stopped moving.

Finally, Reid caught Katie's gaze. She had the biggest shit eating grin he'd ever seen. Katie had told him that Luke had changed since meeting him and that he should take a chance, that he and Luke would be good for each other. Her words came to mind now, along with Luke telling him that he and Noah were broken up, and the taste of Luke's mouth had him thinking that maybe she was right, maybe he did have a chance if he'd just…. No! He shook his head, it was a fantasy and that's all it'd ever be. Luke had gotten caught up in a moment, and he and Noah would be back together in no time, after all that was their M.O.

Pulling himself back to reality, he quickly disengaged from Luke's touch and walked off the dance floor and right out of Metro. He didn't hear Luke following after him until,

"Reid, wait!" Reid spun on his heels.

"Why? So I can get even more caught up in something that's never gonna happen?" Reid said.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, confused.

"That! In there! The slow dancing, the kiss, the intimacy of it all." Reid exclaimed, starting to pace.

"Reid?" Luke said, questioning.

"And that, using my first name. Mr. Snyder, we are not dating, we're not even friends but yet…." Reid trailed off.

"But yet?" Luke prompted.

"You don't even realize. I don't do this. I don't do intimacy other than the purely physical kind but yet you make me want things I can't have." Reid said, getting agitated. He didn't do this either, he didn't do 'emotional crap'.

"What can't you have?" Luke asked. Reid just looked at him for a moment.

"You. I can't have you. That," He said, gesturing to the club, "That was a blip, that was you getting lost in a moment that, this time next week when you're back with Noah, you'll regret."

"Reid, I didn't get lost in a moment. And I've never regretted kissing anybody, well that I kissed when I was sober anyway." Luke chuckled, and then stopped, "Don't you get it? Reid, Noah and I are over. He's with Richard and if you want me, you can have me."

"Mr. Snyder, you can't just lead….. Wait, what?" Reid asked.

"I said that if you want me, you can have me. Reid I don't lead people on. Although" Luke said, "we're not going to get very far if you can't call me Luke." Luke laughed.

"Luke." Reid said, hating the whining tone that had entered his voice.

"Reid, listen to me carefully, okay, I'm not playing with you. You can have me, physically, emotionally, or both preferably. Whatever you want." Luke said. Reid took a step closer to Luke.

"So I guess the question here is what do you want?" Luke asked, suddenly sounding nervous. Reid took another step toward Luke, taking Luke's face in his hands.

"Everything." Reid whispered before pressing his lips against Luke's. He held himself perfectly still until he felt Luke's tongue slid across his bottom lip. He eagerly opened his mouth, and claimed Luke's mouth.

Everything. Reid thought, happily, with images of them dancing at their own wedding reception, of a blonde haired brown eyed little boy calling him daddy, of sitting on a porch swing in each other's arms sixty years from now flooding his mind.

When the kiss finally broke, Reid looked into Luke's eyes and he remembered calling Luke and Noah the gay Bob and Kim. In that moment, Reid knew that he'd do everything in his power achieve that with Luke.


End file.
